SasuSaku: I Hate You!
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Sasuke hates all his fan girls. But he hates Sakura the most. " She will NOT, I repeat WILL NOT, leave me alone! Is she like some kinda stalker? Plus, she's really weak. Crying, "Oh Sasuke save me!" Yah right. I don't think I will." Stated Sasuke one day.
1. Chapter 1

FYI! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

SasuSaku: I Hate You

_Hmm…no ones looking my way. I'm almost there. Just a couple of steps to go…_BAM!

"Oops I'm so sorry." A girl with pink hair said. She got up and stuck out her hand.

"No thanks." I got up myself and fixed my books.

"Um, okay... I was just looking for Sasu…" To late.

"SASUKE!"

I looked around. Everyone stared at me for a split second and then all the girls ran towards me as fast as they could while all the guys glared.

"Psht! Thanks a lot!" I said angrily.

Before they could all get to me, I punched Sakura in the face and she blasted a hundred meters away hair flailing and on fire. I pulled down my hood and made a break for it. I even managed to trip Eno on the way.

A/N: Hey! If you like this chapter of my new story then plz reveiw it! Thanx! :D 3 my fans!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! :)

Chapter Two

_Yes, almost there! Just a couple more rooms down…_ I was running away from the stupid and crazy fan girls. All because of little Miss Stupid. FYI that's Sakura. She can get so annoying! _Yes! I'm here! _I grabbed the door handle and turned it hard. _Ah! It's not opening! Keys! Where are my keys!? _I slammed my hands in my pockets and searched for my keys. _Gottit! _Too late. The fan girls were all over me.

"Ew! Don't touch me!"

I found my way to the key hole and turned the lock. I ran in and slammed the door. Oops, I think I just slammed the door in Ino and Sakura's face…Great! Now they're going to have even MORE messed up faces. Actually, I don't think their faces could get any uglier.

"Phew, finally safe and sound in my dorm." Sasuke said to himself.

I changed my clothes because the fan girls had managed to rip off my right sleeve and my hood. Oh, and they created a whole bunch of holes in my pockets. I threw those clothes into the pile where I kept my other damaged clothes. And let me tell you, that pile was HIGH.

I had finished my homework yesterday because I couldn't go anywhere outside that day due to fan girls surrounding my dorm. Not very fun.

So I decided to go to bed. I got in my bed and closed my eyes………

_Hours later..._

SCRATCH, SCRATCH!

I stirred awake to the sound of someone scratching something. I looked around and my eyes landed on the windowpane where I saw a tuft of pink hair…

"Oh, no she isn't!"

I jumped out of bed and ran to my window.

"Sasuke! He-"

I pushed Sakura off the windowpane. After I did that, I realized it wasn't so smart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she fell from the 17th floor.

Oh well, that's her problem." I said.

I walked to my bed, laid down, and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was a very nasty CRACK!

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Very graphic right? Lol. Plz review and plz read the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I don't own Naruto, but I do heart it. lol. I hope you like this 3rd chapter of SasuSaku: I Hate You. I'm not sure how many more I'll make but I'll keep on going if you guys want me to. :D Love all my fans!

Chapter 3

Today I found out that I managed to break Sakura's left leg, dislocate her shoulder, and badly bruise her arms. What? That's what you get for sneaking up on someone at the middle of the night, coming through their windowpane and falling down seventeen floors cause you really annoyed that person. Oh, and I also cause her right leg to be amputated. Don't believe me? Okay, yah good choice. I didn't, but I really wish I had.

Anyways, I decided that I shouldn't skip school today because the fan girls won't be all over me today after what happened with Sakura. So I got up early, brushed my teeth, put on some fresh clothes, got my school stuff ready and into my backpack, checked out the window and saw no people under my window, and stepped out my door. BOY WAS I WRONG.

As soon as I stuck out my right foot, fan girl screamed and ran towards me. _Holy crap!_ They ran towards me at full speed and pushed me back into my room.

"Sasuke! Kiss me! Ahh, Sasuke! I love you! Marry me!" The all screamed trying to get to me. The ones who did managed to rip up my clothes. _I have to get out, but I'm surrounded by frickin' fan girls!" _Then my eyes traveled to the open window, just 3 feet away from me, still opened from last night's Sakura fall. I gulped. _It's the only way unless I wanna die_. I thought to myself and made a decision. I used all my strength to push out the girls in the way to the window and hopped up on the window sill. I took a deep breath and you guessed it. I frickin' jumped.

While I was falling, I heard all the fan girls up in my room squealing in terror.

"Shut up!" I couldn't help but yell, even though I was in the verge of death. The last thing I heard was a whole bunch of other screams following mine through the air and a whole bunch of cracks before I completely blacked out.

A/N: Sorry if that gave u a heart attack or killed you. Don't sue me! Lol. I hoped you liked it and please review! Oh, and watch out for the next chapter, it'll be twice as funny. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I don't own NARUTO. Lol, I know I've been saying this over and over and it's because I don't want to get sued. Lol. AND…if you are a MAJOR supporter or SasuSaku…then don't read this or you might possibly die or least have a heart attack. Lol. ;) So please enjoy the third chapter of SasuSaku: I HATE YOU!

Chapter Four

I looked around. Everyone was wearing black suits and dresses.

"What the heck is going on?" I said, looking at myself in a black suit. _Why am I wearing this? I was in my school clothes when I jumped out the window. And I have no cuts and bruises…I should be dead by now, or at least I should have a broken arm or two. Hmm…_

I was disturbed from my thoughts from people crying. I looked around. Everyone was staring down the aisle crying their eyes out.

"I went up to someone and said, "Why is everyone crying?" But they didn't move or even give me a glance. They just stood there crying. I approached a woman next and asked her the same thing. She ignored me completely. I tried this a couple more times to different people, getting nothing. I got really frustrated that no one was answering me. So I went up to another woman and punched her in the face. "WHAT THE HECK IS-"My hand went through…right through her face. _What the heck? _I thought to myself. _I guess I'll just have to find out what's up myself. Hmph._

So I decided to go down to the aisle. There was no point going around the crowd because I had just magically gotten powers and could walk through people. I walked straight through them, feeling nothing at all. I got to the aisle and looked. There was a stretcher going down the aisle with a huge lump underneath. It was being pulled by two men in black suits with sad looks on their faces. I tried to catch a glimpse of what or who was under there, but I saw nothing…wait! Is that a tuft of pink hair…"Oh my fricking god! Sakura's dead…She's dead…SHE'S DEAD! I said it out loud with excitement.

I felt like throwing a party. I grabbed the person's hands next to me and started jumping up and down with excitement, only to find my hands to fall back down next to me. I didn't even notice or care because I wanted to go to see the dead Sakura. So I ran through the crowd up to the tree where the stretcher was under. I quickly walked up to it and pulled the white sheet on top of her off. There she was, lying with her eyes closed, her face with no expression at all.

I was so happy, I pushed her. Yah, that's right. I pushed her, off of the stretcher. She landed with a huge thud and then…"Sasuke?"

A/N: Lol. Sorry for the suspenseful ending, but you'll just have to read it when chapter four comes out! And also, sorry for the graphic images I put in your head. LOL. Well, I hoped you enjoyed my story and please REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter of SasuSaku: I Hate You! So I hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 5

I was sucked back into reality. I opened my eyes slowly…and…"Oh my fricking god! What are you doing here still alive?" I screamed at the stupid, bubblegum haired, freak staring at my face just inches above me.

"Sasuke you're alive!" Sakura screamed at me, hugging me tightly. Not seeing that I had technically insulted her.

"EW! Don't touch me! I said slapping at her." She hugged me for like five more seconds and then let me go.

"I pushed you off a window and you hug me?" I asked her confused.

"I don't care if you pushed me. I'm just glad that you're alive." She answered with a smile.

"Okay then…" I said, thinking she probably lost her sanity from the fall. "Why aren't you dead? Why am I not dead?" I questioned her, confused.

"Well, Ino got to me quickly after my fall and took me to the hospital. And she did the same for you the day you fell. So I guess we were saved because she got to the hospital on time.

"Huh. I sure wish she hadn't gotten to you on time." I murmured to myself quietly.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at me.

"Nothing." I quickly said. "Well, I'm all better so I'm just gonna…uh…go. So…bye." I told her and walked towards the door with a quick pace.

"Oh, no you aren't!" Sakura said running to the door and blocking my only way out. Unless I wanted to hop out the window again. No way. "You're staying right here so you can get better." She said to me with a grin. She walked over to me, grabbed my hand and led me to the bed.

"Shuttup, Sakura. And let me go. I'm perfectly fine." I said, snatching my hand away. Even though I clearly wasn't okay. My left arm was in a cast, the top of me head was bandaged heavily, and I had sprained both my ankles. I looked up at Sakura and saw that her right arm was in a sling, her knees were all bandaged up, and her forehead was also tied up like mine. We were both a disastrous mess. But I didn't care. I wanted to get away from Sakura as fast and as far as possible.

"Sakura get out of my way and let me go." I said, walking towards the door. But she just stood there with a stubborn look on her face.

"Oh no, Sasuke. You need bed rest." She said, sounding like my mother.

"Sakura…" I got impatient. "Move and let me through or I'll hurt you, AGAIN." I wanted to leave. Like NOW.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

"I punched you in the face, slammed the door in your face, and pushed you off a high window. And you're telling me that I can't walk up to you, push you aside, and walk through that door?" I asked her. Thinking to myself that she probably lost her brain from the fall.

"Yup. You won't ever hurt me." She said proudly.

"Huh." I walked up to her, stared into her eyes, and shoved her. She flew. I mean actually flew. Like through the air. Yah. She slammed into a nearby stretcher and fell down to the floor, unconscious.

"Later, Sucker!" I said grinning. I turned the doorknob and left.

A/N: Hey! Like? Lol, I know it was like really cruel and mean, but that just shows that I REALLY hate SasuSaku. Well, I hoped you liked it and please review! Thanks! :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hola, what's up? Sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been feeling REALLY lazy, but I finally got this chapter done so I hope u like it.

Chapter 6

I ran away from the school infirmary as fast as I could. I didn't want some pink dressed nurse to stop me and drag me back. But then again, I'd just punch her and run away. _Eh, might as well just save the time and sneak away, _I thought to myself. I ran past the classroom buildings, the gym, the park, past the girls' dormitory rooms, and into the boys'. I ran up to the seventieth floor, took a left turn, and barged into the fifth door on my right. I was finally safe and sound in my room.

"Holy…" I stared around my room and it didn't feel safe anymore. It felt dangerous. There were pink banners everywhere saying, "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" there were balloons scattered all over the floors and stuck onto the walls, and my furniture was all knocked over. My bed was turned upside down along with my wardrobe which had lost a leg and had littered my clothes everywhere. I looked everywhere else and found some of my belongings on the ground scattered here and there, but turned out; most of my stuff was gone.

"Stupid fan girls." I muttered to myself. They had stolen all my valuables. _What jerks! _I thought angrily. _That's it. _I looked through my scattered clothes and picked out some black jeans and a really big hoodie. I grabbed my shades which I found in my toilet and washed them out. Not very pleasant. I stripped off the blue thin dress, the doctors had put on me somehow, pulled on my pants, stuck my feet in my converse, put on my hoodie, with the hood pulled over my head, placed my shades on my face, and looked at the spot in my mirror that wasn't smashed up.

"Perfect." I said grinning. I turned around and looked at my dorm room. The only place that had been safe my whole life, up until now. I scowled and walked towards the door.

I was about to open it, until a thought came to me. I walked back into my room and looked around for a small sheet of paper. I found a torn piece just big enough stuck to my dart board. I unpinned it and looked around for a marker and some tape. I found tape in my sink and an uncapped red sharpie on the floor which I put in my pocket. I walked to the door and silently opened it.

Once I had closed the door as quietly as I could, I did a quick 360 to make sure no one was around. I turned back towards the door and pinned the paper to the door with some tape. I grabbed the sharpie from my pocket and sprawled four simple life-threatening words on the paper:

_WATCH OUT, FAN GIRLS. _

Smirking, I dropped the tape and marker and walked out of the dormitory.

A/N: I'm not sure where this story is going on from here, but I'll think of something! Until then, I hope you continue reading my other stories and read the next one in this series. ;)


End file.
